The present disclosure generally relates to a light source device, and more particularly, to a light source device for calibrating an image sensor.
In general, image devices include a digital camera, a portable-phone camera, and the like. Such an image device is equipped with a camera module and the camera module includes an image sensor. Recently, camera modules have also been included in general electronic devices.
The term “electronic device” covers home appliances and, generally, any device that executes a specific function according to a loaded program, such as an electronic note, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (tablet PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop computer, an in-vehicle navigator, and the like. These electronic devices may store information and then output the information visually or audibly. Along with an increase in the integration level of electronic devices and the increasing popularity of ultra high-speed, large-capacity wireless data communication, various functions have recently been loaded in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, entertainment function such as gaming, multimedia function such as music/video play, communication and security function for mobile banking, scheduling function, and electronic wallet function as well as a communication function have been integrated in a single electronic device.
A portable electronic device such as an electronic note, a PMP, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, and the like is generally equipped with a flat display device and a battery. The portable electronic device generally has a shape formed around the display device and/or the battery. As display and battery technologies have progress, electronic devices are capable of being made ever smaller. Some of these include electronic devices wearable around a body part such as a wrist or the head. These small, lightweight, portable electronic devices may comprise camera modules.
In general, each pixel of an image sensor may have a unique color temperature. The color temperature of each pixel may be subject to calibration to meet the specification of the image sensor. A light source device may be used for the calibration. The calibration may involve shading for controlling contrast and Auto White Balance (AWB) for controlling a color. The calibration is a process of adjusting the characteristics of each pixel of the image sensor by comparing the color temperature of light output from the light source device with the color temperature of an image captured by the image sensor. An Image Signal Processor (ISP) may be responsible for the calibration.
To implement calibration, light of the light source device needs to have a constant color temperature and a high color rendering property. A color rendering property may be represented as a Color Rendering Index (CRI), which indicates how closely light from a light source approximates sun light. The maximum CRI is 100. Thus, a high color rendering property means a high CRI. For example, light with a high color rendering property may have, for example, a CRI close to 100.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.